


Basimah's Arrival

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [73]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: Basimah arrives at the Common House





	

**Author's Note:**

> Emmanuel = The Man in the Tan Jacket; Basimah spells her last name Bishara in this universe.

Carlos spots the teen sneaking around the common room nests and hums. He sighs when he sees she’s settled in one of Cec’s in the corner: the one with the spider web patterned blanket on top. It’s significant, he remembers Earl explaining to him why spiders are sacred in Night Vale, even though they scare him. “In Night Vale, we believe spiders make webs as prayers to hold our sorrows for us when we can’t cope with them ourselves. It’s why both mine and Cec’s house in Night Vale has so many.”

He looks at Cec who’s listening to an older episode of Sparks Nevada on his phone and pokes him. “Cec, I’m going down to the kitchen to get a drink and some food. Do you want anything?”

“Hot cocoa float and a marshmallow pie?”

“Okay.” He presses a kiss to the top of Cecil’s head then heads downstairs.

In the kitchen he glances at Earl, “We have a newbie from Night Vale, a teenager I think. She’s hiding in Cec’s spider nest.”

Earl nods, “Any idea which ethnic group?”

Carlos shakes his head.

“I’ll make something vegan then. It’s probably safest.”

Carlos nods. Then goes to the gluten-free kitchen to make Cec his snack. When he comes back out with two covered mugs and a gluten-free moonpie wrapped in plastic, Earl’s ladling a savory soup into a bowl and puts a plate over the top. “I’ll give you a tray… Hang on a sec.”

Earl brushes off his hands and dives over to the serving station, grabbing a sturdy wooden tray. “Here you go.” Carlos puts the drinks and snacks onto the tray along with the bowl of soup. “Could I also get some of the leftovers from dinner?”

Earl nods, reaching into the oven and pulling out a dutch oven and getting a bowl for him and adding it to the wooden tray. “If you see Abby, tell her there’s still leftovers.”

“Will do.”

Carlos heads upstairs back to the common room. He gives Cecil his moon pie and hot chocolate float, then goes and sits beside the spider tent door. “Hey… I don’t know who you are, but I brought some food. Please come out?”

He sits down and starts eating his leftovers, waiting for her to come out. It takes a while, but eventually an olive-skinned head peeks out the entrance.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Carlos the Scientist. What about you?”

“Basimah Bishara.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I got you some food, if you want it.”

“Thank you.” She sits down next to the bowl and sips it. “Daddy?”

Carlos looks at her, “I’m sorry, he’s not here yet.”

That makes her frown but she nods.

“Can I call some friends to meet you? They can take care of you while you’re here.”

Basimah nods over her bowl of soup. Carlos dials Vithya on his wizpod. “Hey, Vithya? We have another Night Vale teen here. I was wondering if you and Emmanuel would be interested in keeping an eye on her for me.”

Vithya nods, “Yeah we can do that. Which teen?”

“Basimah Bishara.”

“Okay. Emmanuel and I will be down in a few minutes.”

Emmanuel and Vithya arrive. Cecil ignores Vithya and Carlos sighs; some old habits die hard.

Vithya kneels down in front of Basimah. “We’re going to take you upstairs with us after you finish your soup.”

Basimah nods. “I miss my Daddy.”

VIthya reaches out and brushes a hand through her hair, “I know, but he’s not here right now. We’ll take care of you honey.”

Once Basimah’s finished, Vithya sweeps Basimah up into her arms. 

“Come on, let’s see if we can find you a bed for our apartment,” Emmanuel declares.

Carlos watches relieved as Basimah doesn’t struggle and reaches her arms around Vithya’s neck.


End file.
